


A Parkside Sketch - One Shot?

by Dead_Inside_Like_Loki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Inside_Like_Loki/pseuds/Dead_Inside_Like_Loki
Summary: The reader (female) goes to the public park to sketch the beautiful scenery. One day a beautiful stranger catches her eye.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Parkside Sketch - One Shot?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I hope you enjoy! I may add more chapters based on how well this one is received.

Y/N sat in the field of the park, as she did everyday. She had her sketchpad open, drawing the strikingly scenic pond before her. She couldn’t help but draw that which caught her attention. The golden rays of warmth would occasionally be cut off by a cloud, making the shadowing and shading rather difficult. She let out a frustrated huff.  
Once she had finished she stood to find another location. After a few minutes walk she found herself beside the flowerbeds. Y/N began to sketch the tulips beside her when something elegant caught her eye. His pace was even and his black suit refined and clean. His presence seemed to demand attention, he was gorgeous. The man walked over to the small bridge near by, just leaning against the rail and looking out over the waters. He just stood there, motionless save for the occasional sway of his hair. Y/N turned the page.  
She did her best to capture his flawless features on paper. His slick hair, his slender figure and those inescapable green eyes. Her pencil flew across the page for fear of losing her model. Y/N reached a satisfying conclusion before looking back up,ready to capture his finer elements. He had disappeared as quickly as he’d come, She sighed with disappointment before turning her page back to the tulips, the previous desire to capture their components gone with the beautiful stranger, so she closed her book and left.  
Y/N returned to the park and over the next few weeks she saw the stranger again and again. Once each day he seemed to stand still in a new area of the park just long enough for her to capture his natural finesse. She was more than content filling her pages with his poised existence. He’d always appear around the same time and eventually be lost to sight within a fleeting moment. She found herself looking forward to being graced by his stillness each day.  
Another day had come and another sketch had passed as Y/N once again basked in the park’s enamor. She had located several places that would make for lovely sketches however none could compare to her awaited paradigm. She’d continue to wait for an hour before realising that he just may not show. At a loss for an alternative task she opened her book and began to touch up the sketches she’d already made.  
“Interesting choice.” came a male voice from over her shoulder. Y/N merely nodded paying the person no mind, only flipping to the next sketch. “Just how long have you been watching me?” he said with an amused chuckle.  
Y/N froze, an unfaltering heat rising to her cheeks. She slowly turned to look over her shoulder to see the familiar dark haired male. His piercing green eyes were accompanied by a heartstopping smirk. The flustered artist tried to think up a response. “H-How long have you been there?”  
“Long enough to realize that I have a stalker.” He stated, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind Y/N’s ear. Her face turning bright red in response. “In truth your art is amazing. Although I didn’t consent I do admire it.”  
Y/N turned away, avoiding eye contact. “Thank you. I’m sorry, I can discard them if you wish.” She felt slightly ashamed. He sat beside her not hesitating to put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and looking at the book in her hands. She allowed him to turn the pages and look over each image. “W-Well?” she asked, still rather nervous.  
“Again, they’re all lovely. I admire them.” He chuckled. “Tell me, pet. Do you have a name?”  
“Y/N”  
“Y/N” He repeated wistfully “Almost as endearing as the person it belongs to.” he gave a flirtatious wink, smirking once again.


End file.
